The Mistress
Origin Missy found herself in her TARDIS, for the first time in a female body - which had been caused by a ‘suicide’ based biological change which triggered regeneration, leading her to - as with each new form - the Scoundrels Club in London. From there, after being rebuked for her non male appearance, she proceeded to kill or enslave the entire collection of fiends who had association with the establishment, having picked her new name - the Mistress - and shortened it to Missy, she went on a couple of exploits* then forced the last remaining club member to begin work on inventing her latest scheme; Doctor Skarosa put to motion the foundation of the 3W Institute, which then required Gallifreyan technology to secure her plan. It was at this point that she met Lucy Saxon again, for the first time since she had been married to her as the previous incarnation, she talked over tea on Ludgate Hill (Paternoster Row, right outside Saint Paul’s Cathedral) with the blonde female and then secured a deal that had earlier been attempted with two past versions of herself – she collected the Data Slices for the Matrix ‘hard drive’ and sent Lucy Saxon back to the past - with a gun and foreknowledge that would cement the actions into being of Lucy shooting her husband, as well as the encouragement to later foil his resurrection - and now Missy had all the means to harness the consciousness and minds of any deceased humans across history, thus creating the concept for the Afterlife. She spent a long while downloading the dead to her virtual Heaven, all the while watching out for the Doctor, who she hadn’t seen in person since walking away from him on the fields of a Mondasian colony ship, which was a vague and distant memory, due to encountering multiple versions of one’s former self and so unsynchronising the timelines, just as much as having briefly seen him during Battle of the Bands Beyond the Stars — a competition and previous (then later) attempt to hypnotise the billions of viewers intergalactically, as it was broadcast from the planet Karaoke — before last truly being able to recall the Doctor at the Immortality Gate, which was right at the emotional time of discovering the truth to the drumbeat’s source, at the near return of the Time Lords and Gallifrey, itself, which in consequence was sent back to its timelock, whilst taking the Master with it. Feeling abandoned and left for dead, while back then having learned that they all died on that day at the Doctor’s hand, the interlocking plot had been formed to cast upon the Doctor the gift of the ultimate companion - a perfect present, which would be needed to ensure he would bring back Gallifrey and in turn her, herself, believing the planet being saved was just collateral and only truly meant to rescue her. Abilities * Regeneration. * Manipulation. * Hypnotism. * Telepathy. * Escapism. * Mathematical Genius. * Technological Genius. Weaknesses * The Doctor. * Ego. * Mania. * Insanity (from the drums). * 'Being in a female form'. * Underestimation of others. * Teddy Sparkles. Paraphernalia * An array of umbrellas. * Black boater with cherry bombs on top. * Cameo brooches of Flora and Diana. * Multi-purpose selfie device. * TCE - Tissue Compression Eliminator. * Laser screwdriver. * Concealed blades. * Sonic corkscrew. Modes of Transportation * TARDIS. * Vortex Manipulator. Category:Characters Category:Time Lords Category:Incarnations of the Master Category:Canon